I Alone
by Project Nevermore
Summary: Red vs Blue fic, GrifTucker slash...Language and some sexual tension. What happens when Grif and Tucker are left alone in a cave...? Part Three of Four now up. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

"Cockbite..."

Tucker looked up from where he sat, eyeing the orange clad soldier that stood before him. Grif stood at the other end of the cave they occupied, leaning against a wall and watching Tucker carefully. Tucker still didn't know why he got stuck in the cave with Grif. Maybe it was because the _only_ time he managed to get the sniper rifle, he got to investigate the meeting the reds were having in the cave...that he saw through sniper. Then he got caught...and there they were.

"Takes one to know one." Tucker finally responded. Grif scowled from under his helmet as he kept his watch on the teal soldier. They sat in silence, the only sound coming from the rain outside. Through the cave mouth, the rain could be seen splattering the dried grass of the Gulch. Grif stared into the rain and wondered when, or if, his team would come back for them.

"When are they coming back?" Tucker asked, speaking the question that was on Grif's mind. Grif shrugged in reply and shifted his weight to his left foot.

"I asked...when are they coming back?" Tucker asked again. Grif turned his attention to the only other occupant of the cave.

"I don't know. Shut It, Blue." He growled back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Tucker scoffed.

"I said SHUT IT." Grif yelled across the cave. The two stared at each other for a moment.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm only trying to make conversation..." Tucker argued back.

"Bite Me." Came the response. Tucker removed his helmet and scratched his head, messing up his matted hair. He seemed barely older then 20; with dark brown hair that was just long enough to fall into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and looked to Grif.

"You're into some kinky shit, man." He said, tossing his helmet to the side and letting his chocolate brown eyes scan the cave. Grif took all his might to restrain himself from attacking the cocky bastard. Grif followed Tucker's example and removed his helmet, revealing man in his early twenties, with brown hair that appeared to be black. His hazel eyes glared from across the room.

"Fuck off." He replied to Tucker, fire burning within his brown eyes. Tucker smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry, man. I'm kind of stuck here." He held up his empty hands. Grif tightened his grip on his own weapon.

"You are really starting to piss me off." Grif barked back. He gritted his teeth, still trying to bite back his rage. Tucker continued to smile and started to draw in the dirt.

"Really? I couldn't tell..." He trailed off, finishing his rather childish picture of an octopus...flipping off someone or something eight times.

"Look! I drew a picture for you!" Tucker teased the orange Spartan, which made Grif suddenly snap. Next thing Tucker knew he was pinned against the wall, looking into the eyes of a very ticked off Dexter Grif.

"I really fucking hate you."

"The feeling's mutual..." Tucker continued to taunt, a playful gleam in his eyes. Grif snarled and pushed him harder against the rock wall.

"Shut your mouth." He threatened, shoving his pistol into Tucker's gut. Tucker winced at the force, but continued to stare into Dexter's eyes.

"...Make Me." He whispered menacingly, leaning closer to Grif's face. The silence was deafening, the rain not even audible to preoccupied men. Tucker could feel Grif's hot, wet breath tickle his face as the seconds ticked by. Grif could feel Tucker's firm body shudder under the pressure of the situation...and to them, minutes seemed like hours.

"That's what I th-" Tucker started before he was cut off rather dramatically when Grif forced himself on the other. Tucker struggled helplessly under the strength of red, wishing desperately he had trained harder as he felt Grif's tongue dive deeper within his mouth. Grif dropped his pistol suddenly, his hand moving up the cold metal of Tucker's armor and tangling with the blue's soft brown locks. Tucker freed his hands finally and pushed forcefully against Grif, sending the unsuspecting red to the ground. The frightened teal Spartan slid down the wall, staring wide-eyed at Grif sprawled across the dusty cave ground.

"What the fuck!" Tucker cried out, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Grif scrambled to his feet, his eyes watching Tucker hungrily.

"Keep your voice down, cockbite. Do you really want your friends to find you like this?" Grif asked, his young face plastered with a dangerous smile. Tucker didn't listen, but instead fumbled for the pistol Grif had dropped earlier. He snatched it from the dirt and aimed it at Grif.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He yelled, getting to his feet and slowly moving towards the exit of the cave. Grif stood still, watching Tucker's every step. Tucker almost made it out of the red's reach until Grif dived at the skittish blue, pushing him against the opposite cave wall. Unable to react to Grif's sudden movement, Tucker released the weapon and found himself once again pinned between stone and man. The teal soldier gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, feeling as Grif's hands moved up his shivering body...unable to fight the pleasure he felt. Grif moved in again, shoving his tongue into the private's mouth and searching its dark caverns. Tucker braced himself against the wall as Grif's hand moved to the armor's first air seal.

The latch unlocked with a _hiss_ and Tucker felt the air rushing against his skin underneath. Upon hearing the first release, Grif moved to the second...and the third. Tucker felt himself stop fighting against the moves Grif made and soon his hands felt their way to the orange armor's first air seal.

_Clunk_

Tucker heard his armor's breastplate fall between the pair as they slid slowly to the floor, their tongue now intertwined with each other. A second dull thud announced the removal of the red's top plate, their hands now moving rapidly to remove the rest of their top armor plating.

"Remind me to kill you after this..." Tucker moaned as the orange private pulled back, letting his tongue travel along Tucker's now exposed collarbone. They finally reached the floor of the cavern, Tucker shifting under Grif as the red started nibbling at his neck.

Faint footsteps outside the cave reached the pair's ears, and they broke apart grudgingly. Grif glanced fearfully to the entrance, climbing quickly to his feet.

"I'm pretty sure they're in this one, sir." Came the unmistakable voice of Simmons. Grif grabbed his armor, latching it back on and grabbing for his helmet and pistol. He glanced back at the dazed private before exiting and leaving Tucker to fend for himself.

"Grif! I knew you were in there...wait, where's the prisoner?" Simmons voice drifted into the cavern, causing Tucker to jump to his feet and latch his breastplate back on.

"He got away. He whacked me over the head and ran." Tucker could hear Grif talking outside. He watched the entrance, dumbfounded, as Sarge started berating Grif for loosing their prisoner.

"You couldn't even handle one blue, so you have to walk back to base." Tucker heard the conversation continued as he grabbed his helmet. The teal soldier heard the warthog drive off as he placed his helmet back on his head and peered out the cave. Grif stood outside, helmet in hand, as he watched his team leave him. The rain had stopped and the sun shone brightly. Tucker stepped up to the Orange Spartan and turned to him.

"Why?" Tucker asked quietly, watching the warthog grow smaller in the distance.

"It gets lonely..." He trailed off, placing his helmet off and starting for the red base. Tucker stood there a while longer before heading back to his own base.

Away from the reds, away from the cave...away from Dexter Grif...


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly upon the desolate Gulch. A solitary boulder lay in the field, spray painted teal words adorned the side of it...faded from time and weather. Against the rock leaned Private Tucker, deeply immersed in his book. Although only wearing his lower body armor and a white tank top, sweat still glistened on the overheated private.

_This rose-bush, by a strange chance, has been kept alive in history; but whether it had merely survived out of stern old wilderness, so long after the fall of the gigantic pines and oaks that originally overshadowed it,-or whether, as there is fair authority for believing, it had sprung up under the footsteps of the sainted Ann Hutchinson, as she entered the prison door,-we shall not take—_

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in frustration. His brain was focused on the book, but his mind was on something else. He signed and read over the last paragraph again, wondering why the passage on a rose-bush interested him so much. He snapped the book shut and set it down, unable to concentrate on book he had started.

'Stop thinking about it, it's not your problem.' He thought suddenly, shutting his eyes against the sun.

'It is your problem, that's why you can't stop thinking...'

'But it wasn't my choice! I couldn't help but be involved.'

He groaned to himself as his angel and devil battle raged on. He was also too preoccupied to notice anything that took place around him and his rock.

'But it seemed fine at first.' His angel suggested, arguing rather noisily in his head.

'But it was a guy! Not only that, but a fucking red!' The devil retorted.

'…Literally.'

'What..?' The devil questioned.

'He was literally a _fucking_ red.' The Tucker's angelic companion noted. He shook his head, knowing that if his subconscious wouldn't stop fighting he would go crazy.

'That's not the point! The point is it was a _red male_!'

'There's nothing wrong with that...I think.'

A shadow came from behind the oblivious soldier as he fought with himself. The instant shade cooled down the blue, but did not bring him out of his phase.

'...am...I...?'

Tucker opened his eyes and squinted in the light, only for them to be covered again by strong, armored hands.

"Guess who." A voice whispered gruffly from behind the surprised teal Spartan. Tucker sighed and pulled away.

"What do you want, Caboose?" He asked without turning to face his teammate.

"Caboose!" Came the incredulous response. Tucker slowly turned to face the newcomer, and did not find Caboose. Instead, Grif stood before him, leaning on the other side of the rock.

"What do you want?" Tucker asked nervously. He could feel his face heat up, and hoped the summer weather would hide it. Grif shrugged and removed his helmet, tossing it to the side.

"I thought we should talk."

"We have nothing to talk about..." Tucker said, more stiffly then he would of pleased. Grif frowned and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked spontaneously, trying to lighten the mood with small talk. Tucker glanced at the red, then to his book.

"Scarlet Letter." He mumbled.

"Wow, tough read...how-"

"Look, I can't talk to you. I'm a blue and you're a red. We. Can't. Talk...Why _are_ you even talking to me!" Tucker suddenly burst out, standing to face the startled red.

"I...I thought you..." Grif stuttered, continuing to chew at his lip as his face grew steadily red.

"Go away! Just get outta here before I sick Caboose on you." Tucker muttered, plopping down next to his rock and picking up his book. Grif clenched his teeth and stormed off, grumbling obscenities under his breath.

"You forgot something!" Tucker yelled at Grif's retreating back, grabbing the orange helmet at throwing it at the soldier.

"SHIT!" Grif cried in pain as it contacted with his head, "You Cockbiting Fucktard!"

Within minutes, Grif was out of sight...and out of mind. At least that's what Tucker hoped. He headed back to base himself, the night closing in on him quickly. Without even acknowledging his teammates, he rushed down the hall and into his room, locking it as soon as it slammed shut. As soon as he unlatched the rest of his armor, he was in bed...shutting his eyes and his brain from the world. Within minutes, Lavernius Tucker was sound asleep, safe in his own room and bed.

Tucker felt a sudden sting at his neck and awoke to the darkness. Although blind in the night, he could sense another man's presence. He realized then that the other being was currently occupied with nibbling at his bare neck. Tucker moaned quietly at the sensation and reached into the midnight for the comfort of the other individual, his hand meeting bare skin. He dragged his fingers down the chest he had come in contact with, feeling the cold sweat building up on his brow.

"...Lavernius...?" A gentle and familiar voice called to him. Tucker quickly responded to the call with deep kiss. He could feel the other man seize up at the movement and deepened the kiss. Tucker pulled back and breathed in the deathly quiet air.

"Yes, Dex?" He asked his companion.

"I'm so glad we aren't alone..." He trailed off, moving closer to his source of heat and running his hand through Tucker's hair. Tucker nodded and started to kiss along Grif's jawbone, nipping playfully as he went along. Grif pulled his hands from Tucker's hair and moved them down the blue's shuddering back, where they rested comfortably around his waist.

"I alone can love you...I alone can tempt you..." Grif sung quietly into the other's ear.

Tucker gasped for air as he sat up in bed, his arms flailing around for any sign of support. He gasped heavily and found a wall to lean against, and an empty bed. He glanced about the room, the only light from the moon outside the window. He sat for a moment, taking everything in.

'...I am! I'm...gay...' He thought, panicking slightly. He took deep breathes and wiped the sweat from his eyes. Moments later he found himself out of bed and out the door. He had to find Grif, if it killed him or not...


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Gulch was deathly silent, the only sound being the padded footsteps of Tucker as he raced across the field. He could feel his heart pounding and his legs aching, but he didn't stop until he reached his destination.

Red Base was deserted and quiet, its occupants currently in a deep, peaceful sleep. Tucker watched the base from behind a tree, looking around for any security...and gathering his courage. His head snapped in the direction of a small shuffle, and through the hazy night, Tucker could make out a lone guard stationed on top the base. From the looks of it, Tucker was dealing with only a pistol...but he himself did not have any defense.

He suddenly became aware he was standing outside an enemy base in naught but his boxers. Although he carried no protection, nor wore any protection, he could not turn back. He had made up his mind and was sticking to it. He waited patiently until the guard had turned from him, and he slipped to the base with only the night as a guise. He stood stalk still, his back against the cold concrete of the base, and waited for any indication that the guard saw him. When no bullets came at him, he sidestepped along the wall and to the closest entrance.

Once inside did he realize he had no idea where Grif was...and he wasn't about to walk into an enemy's room wearing only undergarments. He swore under his breathe and decided his best plan of attack was to check above base, to make sure it wasn't Grif up there. He slunk across the room, stopping at any bump in the night. He reached the stairs and dashed up them, only stopping when he reached the top. He poked his head up cautiously and squinted his eyes. He could only make out the frame of the man, but he did notice they weren't wearing any armor. He pressed his body against the wall and peered closer. Luckily for him, the moonlight peeked from behind the clouds at that moment and he could see the person clearly.

Unluckily for him, the man was not Grif, but Donut. He groaned inwardly and snuck back down the staircase. He was now stuck, alone, in an unfamiliar base with a promise to himself that he could not break. The next plan of attack was to simply peer into each and every room, and hope to god no one awoke.

The first room he reached was the bathroom, then a workshop, and finally he came across a bedroom. It was empty, and Tucker figured it was the Guard's own room. He breathed a sigh of relief, moving to the next door and opening it with a shaky hand. He cracked the door open and glanced in, making out a red sleeping peacefully in a cot across from him. He held his breath and pushed on, widening the door enough for him to slip in. He walked over to the bed, rather clumsily, and leaned over the sleeper. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw the messy brown hair and slightly tanned skin of Grif.

Now he had to figure out how to wake him...without waking the rest of the Gulch. He started prodding the dreaming man, and when that didn't work, he moved onto shaking him. After several tedious seconds, Grif stirred and opened his eyes groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It took another few seconds to realize that Tucker stood before him, half naked, in his own room...in red base!

"Wha...Tucker? What the- TUCKER! WHAT THE-mmph!" Grif blurted out, only to be silenced quickly with a kiss. Grif's eyes widen, and he pushed the other man back, staring wildly at the blue.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" He asked, out of breath and freaked at the sudden behavior of the blue. Tucker slouched and looked to the floor, his cheeks flushing. Grif softened and threw his blanket at Tucker, only to get a questioning gaze in return.

"You're shivering..." Grif grumbled, indicating the goose bumps on Tucker's bare skin.

'Thanks." Tucker managed to choke out, wrapping the blanket around his body.

"What do you want?" The orange soldier asked abruptly. Tucker sighed and looked desperately at Grif.

"I...I was wrong. We _should _talk." He answered, sitting next to Grif. He could feel Grif's body tense up at the sudden movement, and he again lowered his head to the ground.

"Glad you came to your senses, bluetard." He heard Grif say. They sat in silence for a few long moments, unsure of what to say.

"What's bugging you...?" Grif said, shattering the silence like glass. Tucker stared intently at the floor and didn't answer, not sure of what exactly _was_ bugging him. He felt Grif's hand slid under the blanket and rest comfortably on Tucker's thigh. He could feel his face burn once again, and was quite thankful for the night's darkness.

"I. I think. I mean, I need to t-," Tucker stuttered, lifting his head to look upon Grif, "Don't be mad...but I think...I think I love you."

Grif's gaze faltered and he turned away from the blushing blue. He could feel his own skin heat up at the mentions of those words. He knew deep down inside that he felt the same way...

'_You moron! Don't fall for it! He's a blue...He is only trying to crack you. Besides, what would Simmons think? And Sarge? And Donut? Well...maybe not Donut, he'd just want in on the action.'_

He could feel Tucker watching him as he fought within the confines of his mind. He was confused and lonely, and didn't know what to think. He subconsciously removed his hand from under Tucker's blanket...Tucker felt his heart drop at this action, and curled up tighter under the warmth of the red's blanket.

'_...I don't know if I can do this...I mean, he is a blue...and I'm a red. God, I bet he doesn't have to put up with this shit.'_ Grif thought remorsefully.

'_See! I knew this was a bad idea! He hates you...why would he return the feelings. You gay freak!...I bet he doesn't have to deal with this shit._' Tucker thought sorrowfully. He found himself suddenly on his feet, and walked to the door, not turning back. Grif looked up, his voice caught in his through. He watched Tucker leave (and with his blanket, too!) and stared at the empty doorway.

He shrugged and curled up underneath the rest of his blankets and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to embrace him yet again. He smiled as he anticipated the dreams that were soon to come...

'_You fucking moron! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! You know what the right thing to do is! DO IT!' _

Grif's hazel eyes snapped open, and the room was soon quite empty as Grif rushed after Tucker.

Tucker was halfway across the gulch when Grif finally caught up, his feet dragging along the dirt and rocks that lined Blood Gulch. Tucker, lost in his own guilty thoughts, didn't hear as Grif bounded after him. Next thing he knew he was spun around, his lips crashing with those of the one he found to love. Tucker blushed furiously and stepped back, his mouth hanging open in shock. He faced a smiling Grif, the light from the moon beaming down on him. He promptly shut his mouth and smiled in return. He carefully stepped closer and returned the kiss, deeply and passionately. The sun peaked over the cavernous walls of the gulch as the pair broke from the kiss. They took a moment to gaze at each other, their hearts hammering wildly in their chests. Tucker could hear Grif humming softly as they held each other close the tune familiar to him from his dreams.

'_I alone love you...I alone tempt you...'_ He heard the words echoing in his mind.

"I don't think we should...you know...stay here." Grif whispered, breaking the comfortable silence they stood in. Tucker grinned mischievously.

"I know exactly what you mean..." Tucker replied, and he pulled at Grif's arm, "I know just the place..."

_Meanwhile_

Donut leaned against the solid wall of the red base, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep. He sat there with only a pistol as company.

"So...know any good crock-pot recipes?" He asked the shining gun. It sat in his lap silently, so Donut decided to try and find a better way to entertain himself. He looked up as the sun rose over the cliffs and caught something in the corner of his eye. He blinked several times, and then crawled quickly to the other side of the rooftop.

"Oh...my...god..." He breathed, "That little bitch-blue is stealing my teammate!"

"...OH MY GOD! What are they doing! Are they...? Damn, if only I had that kind of action..." Donut sighed and pouted, flopping backwards and staring at the pale morning sky. He sat there for a moment, and then snapped up again, looking along the horizon for his teammate again. He found the two soldiers running towards the blue base.

"...is that...is that a rock?"

The End!...or is it?

The blues were standing together at the back or their base, discussing some very interesting topics as they all stood around their tank. Tex stood off to the side with Church's ghost and Tucker while Caboose was busy with checking up on Sheila. Tex had recently stolen Church's robot body to relay a message to her fellow teammates, and Church wasn't exactly too thrilled with her at the moment.

"Well, Ever since I've been a ghost, I've been watching you guys a lot." She stated, Church grumbling incoherently to the side. Tucker's head shot up at these words and stared at her wide-eyed from beneath his helmet.

"Woh, when you say you've been watching us, does that mean you've been watching us all the time...like even when we're alone?" He asked fearfully, glancing over to his rock, where spray-painted teal words were scattered along its surface.

"Yes Tucker and you should be _very_ ashamed of yourself!" She responded, glaring at him with all her ghostly might. Tucker's face flushed rapidly and he looked to the ground.

"It's very lonely out here..." He muttered sheepishly.

...NOW...End!


	4. Chapter 4

A warming breeze enveloped Blood Gulch, nighttime spreading over its large fields just as quickly. Stars and a sliver moon shone across terrain, highlighting a boulder that stood just outside Blue Base. Grif, with Tucker wrapped safely in his arms, leaned against the boulder as the day died. He smiled to himself, his eyes shut closed and his breathing at a steady pace. Tucker felt his eyes dropping on him as he lied there with Grif. They had an exciting night, one of many. Tucker decided it was time to sleep and listened to Grif's calming heartbeat. Just as his mind began to drift off to dreamland, he heard Grif's voice calling to him in the distant.

"Lavernius?" He called again. Tucker shifted, sitting up to face Grif. He smiled sleepily and wrapped the blanket he brought around himself tighter.

"You realize I'm trying to sleep, right?" He asked, playfully flicking at his companion. Grif waved off Tucker's attack with a smile before pulling Tucker closer. He sighed deeply and leaned back to stare at the stars above.

"I've been thinking..." He finally spoke up, his voice trailing off. Tucker snickered at the statement, rolling over onto his stomach to face Grif.

"Really? Isn't that dangerous?" He joked. Grif raised an eyebrow, smirking mischievously.

"Only for you it is..." He retorted. Tucker's laughing subsided, and his face dropped into a pout. Grif couldn't stand watching his love pout, even if it was playful. He frowned and hugged Tucker quickly.

"But no, really...I have. I've been wondering about...about us." He admitted. Although it was dark, Tucker could sense the orange spartan's confusion. His pain?...his...worry? Hell, he didn't know what Grif was feeling...he just knew that Grif wasn't himself.

"Why, what's bothering you?" Tucker asked, trailing his finger up and down Grif's arm lightly. Grif shivered at the tickling sensation and smiled at Tucker reassuringly.

"Nothing bad. I was just curious on why a certain...song...kept popping up whenever I thought about you."

Tucker paused, thinking for a second. Could he have been talking about the song he heard many times before? He was surprised to hear the same words swirling around in his mind.

"I don't know...what song is it?" Tucker asked. The teal soldier waited patiently in the dark, and soon the words of the song floating around Tucker. He smiled, recognizing it instantly.

'_It's easier not to be wise and measure these things by your brains...I sank into Eden with you...'_

Tucker sat and listened as Grif sang the song. He didn't really expect Grif to be one into singing, but he found it rather soothing. Grif had a strong but gentle voice, and he almost fell asleep in Grif's arms if it wasn't for the fact that Grif abruptly stopped after a few moments.

"That one." Grif mumbled, "My mom used to sing it to me when I was a kid. Kind of grew on me. I don't know...it's kind of a silly song."

"No it's not." Tucker replied bluntly. He turned to stare Grif in the eyes, smiling widely, "I love that's song! I grew up with it, too. I don't remember where I heard it though..."

Grif chuckled quietly, feeling slightly better. He had to admit, it was a small world. A single song that connected the two. It made Grif feel almost...warm and fuzzy inside. He rolled his eyes...

'Oh god, now I'm just getting sappy on myself.' He thought, pulling Tucker closer and humming the tune into his ears.

"Well, I've been thinking as well." Tucker intruded Grif's thoughts. He stopped humming to listen to what his partner had to say.

"I read this passage in a book, and for some reason it stuck out to me. It was about a rose bush. Do you have any idea what that could mean?"

Grif smirked and patted Tucker on the head.

"No, no meaning. You're just being a dumbass." He replied cockily.

"Really? Cause you know it c- HEY! I am _not_ a dumbass!"

Grif only laughed...and then was promptly whacked over the head by Tucker...

'_It's easier not to be wise  
and measure these things by your brains  
I sank into Eden with you  
alone in the church by and by  
I'll read to you here, save your eyes  
you'll need them, your boat is at sea  
your anchor is up, you've been swept away  
and the greatest of teachers won't hesitate  
to leave you there, by yourself, chained to fate _

I alone love you  
I alone tempt you  
I alone love you  
fear is not the end of this!

it's easier not to be great  
and measure these things by your eyes  
we long to be here by his resolve  
alone in the church by and by  
to cradle the baby in space  
and leave you there by yourself chained to fate

oh, now, we took it back too far,  
only love can save us now,  
all these riddles that you burn  
all come runnin' back to you,  
all these rhythms that you hide  
only love can save us now,  
all these riddles that you burn yeah, yeah, yeah...'

_-End-_


End file.
